This invention relates to staplers, and more specifically to hand operated staplers for binding sheets of paper or like material together. Still more specifically, the invention deals with an improved hand stapler for use with ornamented staples such that a bridge interconnecting a pair of staple legs is provided with a flat ornamental portion such as in the shape of a circle or like geometric figure, a conventionalized flower or animal, etc. The stapler of the invention is notable for its capability of accepting a plurality or multiplicity of such ornamented staples separably joined together into a staple bar.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-43656 discloses ornamented sheet metal staples of the type under consideration. Such staples are not only aesthetically favorable but serve a utilitarian purpose, too, as suitable markings are printed or otherwise inscribed on the ornamental portion. The cited Japanese utility model also describes and claims a stapler for use with such ornamented staples. An objection to this prior art device is that it can be loaded with only one staple at a time, the loaded staple being magnetically retained in position thereon before being driven through desired sheets of paper or like penetrable material. Thus the known stapler has been very inconvenient of use for a succession of stapling operations as each such operation must be preceded by the loading of a staple in the device.